The present invention relates, in general, to nursing devices for feeding liquid to an infant. More particularly, the present invention relates to a nippled feeding appliance which may be attached to many commercially available, prefilled, disposable paper, metallic, or plastic liquid containers, converting said containers into disposable infant nursing bottles of utmost conveniences and cleanliness.